1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric medical instrument fitting which is used for a medical instrument holding device. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric medical instrument fitting for attaching an observation device and a plurality of manipulators to a holding portion of a medical instrument holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasingly complicated endoscopic surgery, medical instrument holding devices for holding endoscopes or surgical instruments have come to be utilized. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-52663 discloses a medical instrument holding device, which can be readily set up before operation and can be readily pulled out after operation, and which in addition can be reliably fixed to the floor surface without being rattled. In the medical instrument holding device disclosed in the literature, an endoscope can be inserted into an insertion hole of a first support arm configuring a holding portion, and held.
For treatment instruments to be inserted through treatment instrument channels of an endoscope, various manipulators comprising active joints have been contrived, for the purpose of enhancing operability for the operator. The active joints of such a manipulator include, for example, a linear motion drive joint, a roll drive joint, a yaw drive joint, a pitch drive joint, or the like. The active joints are actuated by the driving force of a drive motor provided at a driving device.
Such a manipulator is also considered to be held by a medical instrument holding device. However, in the case where an endoscope is provided with a plurality of treatment instrument channels, more medical instrument holding devices are required to hold the manipulators, which will cause the operating room to be crowded.
Thus, in a surgical system using a plurality of manipulators together with an endoscope having a plurality of treatment instrument channels, a configuration as shown in FIG. 1 can be considered.
A surgical system 200 shown in FIG. 1 includes, for example, an endoscope 201, an endoscope control unit 202, a plurality of manipulators 203 and 204, an endoscope holding device 205, and a manipulator operating device 206. The endoscope 201 has two treatment instrument channels, for example.
The endoscope 201 is held by an endoscope holder 223 provided at an arm 222 which is located farthest from a base mount 221 of the endoscope holding device 205. The manipulators 203 and 204 are inserted into the respective treatment instrument channels of the endoscope 201 held by the arm 222. As shown in the figure, a hand arm 207 and an electric cautery 208 serving as treating portions of the manipulators 203 and 204, respectively, can be projected from the ends of the channels. Under the operation of master portions 209 and 210 provided at the manipulator operating device 206, the position and posture of the hand arm 207 and the electric cautery 208 are adapted to change in response to the change of the position and posture of a master-side hand 211 and a master-side knife 212, respectively.
In the system 200, drive motors, for example, are provided at manipulator units 214 and 215. The drive motors tug and relax operation wires 213 to actuate the active joints of the manipulators 203 and 204.